


Companion

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [27]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "To deserve someone at their strongest, you must support them at their weakest." --Unknown





	Companion

“Come, we do not have much further to go. The entrance to Tirnoch’s lair is just up ahead, and Gadflow will be waiting for us.”

The last of the Tuatha lay slain behind them as Alyn turned to lead the way, having finished reliving the tale of Niah’s demise. The assassian was glad that she had no more reason to discuss the event further, or at least that’s what she had thought.

Niah stared after the other woman blankly for a moment, a frown creasing her brow. It was a lot to take in, and if she were to be honest with herself, very unsettling. By all accounts she should be satisfied with the answers she had received, but she wasn’t.

Her elven friend was deliberately leaving something out.

“Wait a moment, Alyn!”

“Come, we don’t have time for talk, we mus-“

“Alyn, stop.”

“We-“ Alyn was cut off mid-sentence, Niah’s hand closing around her wrist to spin her around, bringing the two face-to-face. She swallowed thickly and kept her eyes fixated over the other Dokkalfar’s shoulder, her breath catching slightly in her throat when she felt Niah’s grip loosen slightly, but did not offer to pull away.

Neither did the redheaded woman.

“What is it?”

Niah studied her dark headed companion carefully, her gray eyes taking in and observing the other woman’s every movement. She missed nothing, from the lightest stutter as she exhaled, to the way her skin trembled and twitched at their touch. She returned her gaze to the woman’s face, tugging on her arm gently. “You have told me absolutely everything that I needed to know, concerning my death and what I had been. While I still don’t quite understand everything, and I doubt that I ever will, I can’t help but feel that you’re leaving something out. You are leaving what I want to know out.”

Alyn frowned slightly, feeling her heart pound against her ribs, afraid that if this went on much longer she wouldn’t be able to keep her composure. It had been hard enough up until this point, after all. “What do you want to know?”

“What were we, before? What was I to you, and what were you to me?” Niah shook her head and held up a hand as the dark headed woman began to speak. “Don’t. You and I are more than just companions, so do not try and feed me that.”

“I have no-“

“You won’t even look at me, Alyn. You don’t look me in the eye when you speak to me.”

“I watched you die, Niah.” she pulled her arm out of Niah’s grip, immediately missing the feel of the red head’s skin on her own, but she had to try and keep herself together. However the harder she tried, the harder it was to do. “You were dead, and there was no coming back. We both knew that that is how it was to be, that was how Fate had intended it to be, but how… you can never prepare yourself for that, ever.” Alyn sniffed slightly, regaining her composure after a moment, though when she next spoke her voice cracked and shook. “Whatever we were before, it does not matter now. You can’t remember a thing, so why linger on it?”

Niah sighed sadly and shook her head, feeling her heart break at the sight of the woman before her. She did not like putting her on the spot like this, nor did she like causing her any pain, no matter how hard Alyn tried to hide it. As the other woman turned from her once more, Niah gently took her hand into her own, her gray eyes glued to the ground beneath her feet. “No you are right, I don’t remember much at all, about before.”

“But when there’s one, single, moment of peace……a moment where I can take a step back and just breathe…..when I close my eyes, I can remember some things.” Niah closed her eyes, squeezing Alyn’s hand as she softly padded forward and snaked her free hand around the other woman’s waist, her trembling fingers skating along smooth skin. “I can remember this. I remember the feel of you, of how your body melds in to mine. I remember the scar along your rib cage, and the ragged burn on your left hip.”

“I remember…” Niah swallowed as she pulled away from Alyn slightly, running the tips of her fingers slowly down the woman’s exposed back, her eyes fluttering under the closed lids. “The curve of your spine, and the way you shudder when the palm of my hand,” she smiled slightly, hearing the other woman take in a sharp breath and pitch forward slightly as her hand stroked over her lower back, tracing the hem of her belt and the depression of her back dimples. “Does exactly that. I remember your scent, Alyn. You smell of leather, and of the earth; of rain and a clear night sky; of mystery and passion. You smell of the woodlands, faint traces of a woody, exotic flower, and the soft grass beneath your feet. You smell of home.”

Alyn felt a tear glide effortlessly down her cheek as she felt the other woman press her nose into the back of her head, Alyn subconsciously leaning in to her touch. There were so many thoughts reeling through her mind in that moment, so many feelings overcoming and overwhelming her. There was too much at stake to put ones needs, desires, and wants first; they could not afford to stray away from their mission now.

Love, was not important.

But in this moment; in this singular, fleeting blink of an eye, it was the most important thing of all. Because if there was nothing left to fight for, nothing to keep alive in these dark times, then all of the grief, death, and sacrifices that the peoples of this land have had to suffer through for so long, would have all been for nothing.

So for a passing moment, a lull in the raging storm, love was important.

“Ni-hnnn...” Soft lips were pressed to hers in a searing kiss, fingers tangling in her dark locks as their bodies moved subconsciously together, Alyn’s arms wrapping around the other woman tightly. She succumbed to the one thing she had wanted to do since she first saw Niah in Arden’s hut, after she had finally realized that she was not dreaming or seeing a ghost. The redheaded Dokkalfar would never understand the amount of grief that she had felt in that moment, how deep the despair really ran, and then the overwhelming joy and relief that followed afterwards.

She had been dead.

That was her Fate. She was to stop the rise of Tirnoch, and perish in the process. She had failed, on both accounts. Niah’s death was the only one Alyn grieved over.

But she had come back, and now here they were once again.

“I can’t lose you, not a second time. Not like this. I won’t survive it.”

Niah took the other woman’s face in her hands and brushed the wet tracks from her cheeks, ignoring her own. She pressed her lips to her forehead softly, before kissing her bottom lip. “If I am truly the Fateless One, if I am bound by destiny to write my own fate and rewrite the fate of others, then I refuse to live one without you in it. I will make it my destiny, because that is what you are, Alyn. You told me before, that I had changed. I don’t think I have. I think, that in this second chance of life I was given, that I am simply in control. I have seen the world through new eyes; I have witnessed the kindness of others, the compassion, the strength, along with the evils that follow closely behind with an open mind and a clean slate. I think not knowing what lies before me has helped, too.”

“I am your companion, as you are mine, Alyn. I know that you cannot venture much further with me, but I know that you’ll be there, waiting. I’ve been given a second chance, and I will not let my previous arrogance mess it up this time. And afterwards…..after…..we will figure it all out.”

The dark headed woman nodded and turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss to the palm of Niah’s head, closing her eyes to hide the pain that had filled them. “I still trust you with the fate of my world.”

Niah smiled and took the woman’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
